Double The Fun
by Ivorycat
Summary: AU of season 3: Instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, she turned to dust and had twins. But what's up with the new baby? And if protecting one kid from Holtz is tough then how can AI protect two? Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Twins

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: This takes place in the Lullaby episode of Angel, set during season 3. In this episode the fang gang were up to their knees in trouble because they were trying to find a way to protect Darla and Angel's baby, who she was pregnant with. I'm picking up right after Lorne's club was blown up. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The rain poured down fiercely on the three figures in the alley. Fred stood over Darla, Angel's jacket draped over her shoulders. Angel held on tightly to Darla's hand, tears coming from his eyes as he heard the pregnant vampire speak.  
  
"This child - Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together," Darla cried. "The only good thing." Angel nodded and Fred stared at Darla, her eyes filled with compassion. "You make sure and tell him that." With that, Darla grabbed a large splinter of wood and stabbed it into her chest, turning herself into dust.  
  
All that was left were, not one, but two wailing infants. Fred and Angel both stared in amazement. How were there two? They did not have time to think on it as Angel's car pulled up, revealing Wesley.  
  
Angel gently scooped one of his children into his arms as Fred wrapped the other into Angel's jacket, holding it closely. The two of them raced into Angel's car as Holtz peeked his head out of the broken wall of Lorne's club, watching as they drove off.  
  
The gang, including Lorne, made their way back to the hotel quickly. Fred and Angel entered the hotel with the babies, followed by Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, and Cordelia, who was chatting away.  
  
"We have to start child proofing this place," she said. "Put those sticker things on the electric sockets, keep the kitchen knives in the drawers-"  
  
"Cordelia," Wesley interrupted her rant. "Not that protecting the children from sharp objects isn't important but shouldn't we be more worried about why there are two of them exactly?"  
  
"He's got a point," Gunn agreed.  
  
"The prophecy spoke of only one child," Wesley continued. "And now there are two. How?"  
  
"Oh, wow." Everyone turned their attention to Fred, who was suddenly frightened by all the attention. "Sorry. It's just that... look." She held out the baby that she had wrapped in the jacket. "She's a girl."  
  
Angel smiled and cradled the other child. "I have a son... and a daughter." It was all overwhelming.  
  
"How sweet and soft," Lorne commented.  
  
"A girl?" Wesley repeated after Fred. "How can there be a girl? Not only does the prophecy mention only one child but the monitor at the hospital read only one. A boy."  
  
Gunn shrugged and said, "Conceive one, get one free." They all gave him a look. "Just a thought."  
  
"Angel, we really need to talk," said Cordy. "What are we going to do here?"  
  
"We can solve the mystery later," Angel said, his eyes shooting from his son to his daughter, who was in Fred's arms. "Right now we need to find a way to keep them safe."  
  
"It's fine," Cordelia assured him. "Fred and I can go shopping for them, all bright and early." Fred smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," Angel nodded.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it so quickly. This story is posted on groups of mine and I was undecided on whether to post it here or not. If you guys like it let me know. Please review! By the way, if Pyro Bear is reading this then you should know this story has twins in it, obviously, but it has nothing to do with Two Of One and will be absolutely nothing like it. I assure you. 


	2. Chapter 2 Girl Talk and Shopping

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: This takes place in the Lullaby episode of Angel, set during season 3. In this episode the fang gang were up to their knees in trouble because they were trying to find a way to protect Darla and Angel's baby, who she was pregnant with. I'm picking up right after Lorne's club was blown up. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As Cordelia had promised, she and Fred went bright and early to pick up the items for the baby. Fred, not feeling up to being a morning person, slept through the car ride to the mall.  
  
First they went to Babies R' Us to pick up furniture; a pair of cribs, car seats, a double stroller, baby monitors, and a couple of blankets.  
  
"We can hold off on the play pens," Cordelia said. "Save that for when they can crawl and stuff."  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to buy one of some of these things?" Fred reasoned.  
  
"No," Cordelia said quickly. "I mean buying one of everything for two babies? You might as well tell them they're the exact same person or something." Fred nodded. Cordelia had a point there. "Besides, it's Angel's credit card. What do we care?"  
  
When the two women were done with the furniture it was time to head to Baby Gap for clothes. While Cordelia picked out a few baseball outfits for the boy, Fred browsed down the girls clothing section. Cordelia came up to her with an armful of boy clothes as Fred picked up a tiny sundress.  
  
"Wouldn't this look so cute on...?" Fred realized that Angel hadn't named either of his children. "You know. The girl."  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia agreed. "Just wanted to get the boy stuff out of the way."  
  
"I mean I don't know much about babies but little girls like dresses, right?" Fred asked. "I mean not that they have a real choice. They're babies, therefore..." she stopped ranting once she caught a confused look from Cordelia. "Sorry. Sometimes I just... talk."  
  
"Hey, it's OK," Cordelia assured her. "I mean it's better than going through this with Gunn or Wesley. I mean do you have any idea what it's like to have a bunch of guys around constantly? I mean I haven't had a real girl talk since I left Sunnydale."  
  
"The guys do get a little much sometimes," Fred agreed. "I mean Angel's so dark and mysterious, Wesley always has his nose in a book, and Charles... well, he's sweet, and brave, and compassionate in his own way..."  
  
Cordelia stared at Fred seriously. "Well, sounds like someone has a little crush."  
  
"On Charles?" Fred said incredulously. "Oh, don't be silly. What would a man like him see in a girl like me?"  
  
"Fred, don't be silly. You have a lot to offer him. He'd be lucky to have you."  
  
"Lucky?" Fred repeated shyly.  
  
"Damned lucky," Cordelia said proudly.  
  
Fred smiled boldly. "Yeah, damned lucky," she agreed to herself.  
  
After getting the rest of the clothes, bottles, diaper bags, etc Cordelia and Fred headed back to the hotel.  
  
Meanwhile, at the hotel, Wesley sat at a laptop, doing some research on websites that would be hunting the babies. Gunn helped Angel balanced both of the twins in his arms. The two of them were each wrapped up in Angel's extra large t-shirts.  
  
"He's got his hands full," Wesley noted, glancing up from the computer.  
  
"I got it," Angel assured them yet feared that the children in his arms were so fragile that they would break any minute.  
  
"You see here's what I think," Gunn said, sitting on the arm of the couch Angel sat on. "You need to name old boy right here Charles. You can name the little girl Charlotte." Angel turned to him and gave him a look. "Hey, don't tell me I can't dream."  
  
"We're back," Cordelia announced as she and Fred entered, both with two large shopping bags in hand.  
  
"The delivery man said the furniture should be here by the end of the day," Fred added.  
  
"OK. Thanks," Angel said, his eyes never leaving the children.  
  
Cordelia went to stand over the couch, looking over Angel's shoulder. "Oh, hi there," she squealed at the two sleeping babies.  
  
"Have you named them yet?" Fred asked, going to stand next to Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have," Angel replied.  
  
"Well? Come on, tell us," Wesley nudged.  
  
"Connor for the boy," Angel told them, lifting the baby boy higher up. "And Cassidy for the girl." Immediately the girl began to cry. "What? What'd I do?"  
  
"Don't think she likes that name too much," Gunn said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, what do I do?" Angel panicked. "How do I make her stop crying?"  
  
Gunn sighed and gently lifted Cassidy into his arms. "Yeah, Cassidy, yeah," the black man soothed, resting the baby on his shoulder and rocking her. "You don't like that name do you? You wanna be called little Charlotte, don't you?" Fred smiled at Gunn, impressed at his technique. Soon Cassidy quieted down and went back to sleep. "See? You just need a touch of soul."  
  
"Impressive," Wesley nodded then went back to the computer. "But you all do realize that anyone and anything will be coming after these children don't you?"  
  
"Wesley's right," Cordelia agreed. "I mean get with it, guys. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Keep them safe," Angel replied simply and that seemed to be enough to quiet everyone in the room down.  
  
A/N: This is me, updating. Fun, huh? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3 F Plus G

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: This chapter is pretty short because I wanted to work on Fred and Gunn's relationship. For you Fred/Wes fans, well, there won't be ANY of that ANYwhere near this story. Sorry, but I just couldn't stomach it.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Later that evening, Fred peeked her head into Cassidy's nursery. Cordelia had convinced Angel that it would be better for the twins to have separate bedrooms. It had something to do with them being individuals or something like that.  
  
Fred was particularly thankful that they had gotten most of the decorating done that day once the delivery men had brought over the furniture. Cassidy's room looked like a typical fairy kingdom theme. The walls had pictures of princesses from movies and cartoons, the lamps were all pink, as were parts of the crib, and the rug on the floor was rose colored and had a castle design on it.  
  
  
  
Gunn stood over Cassidy's crib, holding her in his arms, talking to her. "Yeah. You're a good baby. Not like Alonna. She was always cryin'."  
  
Fred smiled at him. Gunn could be such a softie, even though he tried to hide it. "Hey," Fred greeted softly.  
  
Gunn glanced back at her, holding Cassidy tightly. "Hey," he returned the greeting. "Thought you went to bed."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Fred explained, slowly approaching him. She turned her attention to the baby. "Was she fussing again?"  
  
"Yeah. Surprised Angel didn't jump up again. These kids can't let go of a breath without him watching."  
  
"I know," Fred smiled softly. "Those paternal instincts I guess. But you seem really natural."  
  
"Helped raise my cousin since she was like a week old," Gunn told her. "Babies ain't exactly the hardest thing I've come across."  
  
Fred nodded and took a seat in Cassidy's rocking chair. "You know I used to have a room like this when I was younger. But I think it had less pink. I think the color made me nauseous." Gunn chuckled lightly. "What about you?"  
  
"Livin' on the streets," the black man replied, returning Cassidy and taking a seat on the floor, facing Fred. "You be lucky if you get a real meal at night."  
  
"Oh..." Fred didn't really know what to say. She knew about Gunn's past, sure, but didn't really know how to respond to it.  
  
"But, hey, beats living in a hell dimension for five years," Gunn said.  
  
Fred looked at him and nodded. "Yeah." She made a decision about something. "Listen, Charles. I was just wondering if you might want to go out and have lunch or dinner, you know, with me... some time. If you want to I mean. You don't have to say anything right away or-"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That is-" Fred realized it. "Sure."  
  
Gunn nodded. "Yeah, Fred." He stood up, tired of the floor. "Cool. I'd love to go with you."  
  
"Great," Fred beamed. She stood up, ready to leave out then turned back. Fred put her hands to his shoulders and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Damned lucky." She walked out.  
  
Gunn watched her go, a little confused. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
A/N: The Fred/Gunn relationship pretty much goes the same way as it did from this point on. Just, instead of them going to the theatre, I had it happen an alternate way. Hard to explain but just go with me, OK? Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 Royal Family

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, guys. You are super coolies.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Angel walked down one flight of stairs of the hotel one evening, a Saturday. He approached Wesley, who sat at the front desk going over some paperwork.  
  
"Hey, Wes," Angel greeted then glanced around. "It's quiet... too quiet. Where is everyone?"  
  
Wesley looked up at him and said, "Cordy took Connor to the playground before it got too late, Fred and Gunn just left, and, also, we just got a new case in." He handed Angel a post-it that he had taken notes on.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said, stuffing the note into his pocket.  
  
"Attention, people." Angel and Wesley glanced up towards one of the staircases where Lorne stood. "Gentlemen, presenting the princess."  
  
Four-year-old Cassidy walked down the stairs then, her nose stuck up in the air in a proud motion. She wore a gold and white Princess Belle costume dress, probably from her dress-up chest. A gold crown was on her head and she carried a wand in her right hand.  
  
"Thank you, Count Lorne," Cassidy said, all the nobility in the world in her voice.  
  
"No problem, your royal highness," Lorne bowed.  
  
Cassidy went to stand before Angel and curtsied. "Good evening, King Daddy."  
  
"Evening," Angel replied, smiling at her. The kid sure did have an imagination.  
  
"And hello, Prince Wesley," Cassidy said, taking another curtsy.  
  
"Oh." Wesley quickly jumped to attention as if he were talking to true royalty. "Good day, Princess Cassidy."  
  
"Excuse me, King Daddy." Cassidy turned to her father. "Where might Lady Fred, Sir Charles, Queen C, and the frog prince be?"  
  
Angel gave her a look that Cassidy knew all too well. "Number one, your brother is not a frog. Number two, the guys are out."  
  
"Oh, Princess Cass?" Lorne called. Cassidy turned to him. "I believe the royal milk and cookies are awaiting you in the kitchen."  
  
"Well," Cassidy said, taking hold of the tips of her dress and picking them up lightly as she walked. "I mustn't miss a meeting with milk and cookies." She headed into the kitchen, Lorne following after her.  
  
Wesley laughed lightly as the child left the room. "The child grows stranger every day," he commented.  
  
Angel shrugged, "Wouldn't have it any other way. So, anyway, I'm going to look up this client." He grabbed his leather jacket and left out the door, leaving Wesley alone with his paperwork.  
  
Angel walked through a condemned warehouse, as that had been the address Wesley had given him. The tall vampire glanced around, not really knowing what he was looking for. The details on the note were very vague.  
  
Suddenly a swift moving figure leapt across the upper part of the building, moving so quickly Angel could not even get a glimpse in time. Immediately after that, Angel's senses went off, hearing someone... or something, jump and land right behind him. He turned around quickly, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
A/N: I left it on a cliff hanger. Yes, shame on me. I'll make it up to you, promise. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 Beddy Bye

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, guys. You are super coolies.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
She stood before him, clad in light blue jeans and a white top. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she wore a smile on her pretty face. It was the slayer; Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," Angel breathed, even though he didn't have to.  
  
She smirked at him. "You wish." Angel stared at her in confusion. "What? Your vamp senses can't pick up on it?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm better than I thought."  
  
"Who are you?" Angel demanded.  
  
The blonde woman approached him. "Your lover," she whispered. "Or a really good look alike." Angel glared deeply. "Oh, come on. I had to come as someone you would actually talk to."  
  
"In that case, "what" are you?" Angel asked, revising his earlier question.  
  
She began to pace around in a circle. "I'm what you'd call a divine shape shifter. Isn't as cool as it sounds, though. I can only turn into someone my charges would be familiar with."  
  
"I'm your charge?"  
  
"One way of putting it I guess."  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Here to give you a little message." Her smile increased.  
  
"Fine." Angel folded his arms. "Do tell."  
  
"You need her," the Buffy look alike whispered. "The Slayer."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"There you go again with the jumping of the conclusions. Try to actually think, not just follow your little desires. Anyway, I have to go poof."  
  
"Wait a minute," Angel said. "You can't leave."  
  
"Quite the contrary." She looked at him, her eyes gentle. "Good luck, Angel. To you... and the children." The woman vanished with a blink, not leaving a single trace that she had been there.  
  
Angel shook his head in utter confusion, released a sigh, and made tracks back to the hotel.  
  
Gunn sat on the circular couch of the hotel, reading a magazine once he and Fred had gotten home. The black man busily tried to drown out the voice of the blonde four-year-old that stood before him.  
  
"Uncle Chuck, come on," Cassidy whined. "Make a wish." She held a wand in her hand that glittered magic. It was a gift from Lorne, which had been approved by Daddy since the magic in it was only useless dust.  
  
"Cass, get that thing out my face," Gunn said, bringing the magazine closer to his face.  
  
"Come on," Cassidy said again. "Do it, do it, do it, do-"  
  
"Cassidy." The girl jumped a little at the sound of her name and looked back at her father. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I've been asking her that all night," Cordelia said from where she held a sleeping Connor in her lap. "If it hasn't worked for me it ain't gonna work on you."  
  
"Daddy," Cassidy said, approaching her father, batting her dark eyelashes. "You make a wish."  
  
Angel knelt down to Cassidy's level. "Fine." Cassidy waved her wand around. "I wish my daughter would go to bed, like now."  
  
Cassidy leaned in to him and whispered, "If you say it then it won't come true."  
  
Angel returned the whisper with, "You wanna bet?" He gave her one of his famous looks.  
  
Cassidy released a large, fake yawn. "I think I'm really sleepy."  
  
"Thought so," Angel smirked.  
  
"I got you, Princess," Lorne said from where he stood at his martini bar. He went over and picked Cassidy up into his arms. "Royal bedtime."  
  
"Boring," Cassidy stated in a singsong voice, cuddling up into the shirt of Lorne's hot red suit. The green demon then proceeded to carrying her up the stairs.  
  
Cordelia walked up to Angel next. "Hey, someone went out like a light just before you came home." She adjusted Connor in her arms.  
  
"Let me have him," Angel smiled softly, taking the boy into his arms. "Hey, Connor." He began to rock Connor in his arms as he approached the front desk, where Wesley still sat at. "Wesley, I need you to pull up everything you know about the law."  
  
"Sure," Wesley said. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, not exactly." Angel headed for the stairs, Connor secure in his arms. "We just might need to get Faith out of jail. That's all."  
  
A/N: Psst! Guess what? Come on, guess. OK, I'll tell you. I'm finally 15! Yay! Can you believe it? I made the big 1 5 on Dec. 11th. Coolies, huh? Well, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Jail Bird

DOUBLE THE FUN  
  
NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters but if I did, I promise I would make the show better.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, guys. You are super coolies.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Angel jogged down the stairs of the hotel the following morning, Cordelia right on his heels. The brown haired seer had been nagging him for most of the morning.  
  
"Angel, stop moving. Now," Cordelia ordered.  
  
"No," Angel said simply then picked up the mail off the front desk.  
  
"Angel, I'm serious here." Cordelia walked up to him.  
  
"So am I," Angel countered.  
  
"Angel, listen to yourself," Cordy urged. "I mean, come on. Do you really want to unleash psycho slayer upon the world again just because some magical all seeing-"  
  
"Divine shape shifter," Wesley interrupted from where he sat behind the main desk.  
  
"Whatever," Cordelia said, brushing him off. "For all you know she could be a big evil just waiting to go all murder slash-y on the entire world."  
  
"Very unlikely," Wesley said. "Divine shape shifters are beings of light. They fight on the side of good."  
  
"And, Cordy," Angel said, turning his attention to her. "Faith has been in jail for years now. People can change."  
  
"People can," Cordy said, taking a letter addressed to her out of Angel's hand. "Faith can't." She turned and headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Uh oh," Connor said, looking up from his coloring book where he sat on the floor. "She's in a mood." It was a saying he'd learned from Gunn many times.  
  
Angel smiled at his son. Connor was like a miniature reflection of Angel with his brown hair and chocolate chip eyes.  
  
"Well, everything is official now. I suppose I'll head to Faith's prison," Wesley said as he stood up.  
  
"No. I'll pick her up," Angel told him.  
  
"Angel, it isn't even afternoon, yet. The sun is still-"  
  
"I know," Angel cut him off. "But I think Faith needs someone she'll listen to right now. I'll be fine. I'll take the sewers."  
  
Connor walked up then, carrying an extra large blanket along with him, one his father used to cover himself when he went outside during the day. Angel gave the child a thankful smile before taking the blanket and heading out.  
  
A few hours later, in Southern California, Faith walked down the halls of the prison cells, accompanied by two armed guards. The Slayer didn't really understand what was up with Angel. He had bailed her out, though, literally, so whatever it was, it was worth it.  
  
The guards escorted Faith to the end of the long hall where Angel stood, an even look on his face.  
  
"All right," One of the guards said, holding up his clipboard. "This prisoner will be taken into custody of her brother, Mr...."  
  
"Angel," the vampire clarified.  
  
"Mr. Angel. This woman had better not cause any damage. We're releasing her but only because you're taking her in."  
  
"Understood," Angel said with a nod. Soon he and Faith were out at his car.  
  
"So you want to tell me what's up?" Faith asked, settling down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Really hard to explain but something's come up," Angel replied.  
  
"Really?" Faith ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Care to share?"  
  
"It's just that we got this new case in and it turned out to be some kind of divine being who had a warning or something for my kids-"  
  
"Rewind the tape," Faith cut in. "Kid? You have a kid?"  
  
"Kids," Angel corrected. "Four-year-olds."  
  
She nodded yet couldn't believe it. "Right. How?"  
  
"A lot has happened, Faith. Stuff that I don't even believe myself."  
  
"Got a long ride ahead," Faith shrugged, turning towards the window. "Start at the beginning I guess."  
  
A/N: It took me longer than usual to update. Sorry. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to put words to paper. Uh, something like that. Please review! 


End file.
